judgemiafandomcom-20200215-history
Fanfic: The Other Turtles
Turdsley Fuzzingsburgue chomped on his secret supply of candy. Before he was banned from Halloween, Turdsley had split all his candy from each year in half, and saved it for when times were really hard. These were one of those times. Today had been his first day of kindergarten. His new teacher said he was years behind in schoolwork! Big Bobby was furious, and grounded Turdsley to his room for a day. Turdsley was just about to munch into his candy bar, when there was a knock on his bedroom door. The candy fell from Turdsley's hands. If his dad found his stash, Turdsley would be grounded for life! Quickly, Turdsley scooped the mounds of treats into his arms, and shoved them under his bed sheets. Big Bobby came in. "Turdsley, give me your sheets. They need washing, and I'm going to the dry-cleaners". After Chestnut ran away, Big Bobby was forced to bring all of their laundry to the dry-cleaners because he did not know how to wash clothes. Terrified, Turdsley carefully stripped the bed. He wrapped the sheets up tightly, so no candy would fall out. Big Bobby held his paws out, expecting Turdsley to give him the sheets. "No," said Turdsley. "Me carry them". Looking a little surprised, Big Bobby said "Oh...OK". Minutes later, Big Bobby and Turdsley were at the dry-cleaners. "Put the sheets in," Big Bobby said. "Um...I need to go to the bathroom," said Turdsley. He hurried over to the bathroom, still holding the wad of sheets. As much as it hurt him to do it, Turdsley poured the butt-load of candy into a toilet. He met Big Bobby back at the washing machines. "OK, here". He handed him the sheets. Big Bobby stuffed the sheets in the washing machine, and cranked it up to full blast. Half way through the process, Turdsley noticed a brown substance twirling around with the sheets. Choclate! Panicing, Turdsley ran back to the bathroom. He looked in the toilet, and counted the candy. 76. Oh no! He had 77 peices of candy! Suddenly, there the ground began to shake violently. Turdsley ran out of the bathroom. The washing machine was vibrating heavily, slamming itself onto the floor with every boom. "What's wrong with it?" Big Bobby asked an employee. The employee looked stumped. "I don't know...". He opened the washing machine, and a wave of melted choclate sprayed the employee, Turdsley, and Big Bobby. The sheets were ruined. "TURDSLEY!!!" Big Bobby hollered. Shamefully, Turdsley drooped his head and watched the choclate drip from his fingers. "And you can get out in two months!" Big Bobby yelled from the hallway. Turdsley was back in his room, sobbing into his hands. Ever sense he graduated from preschool and his high-flying acting career had ended, his life had been falling down around his ears. Buck had ditched Turdsley, and he had started hanging out with the new preschoolers. After all, they couldn't be friends if they were in different grades. Suddenly, he heard a sawing sound. Turdsley looked up, just as a square of the ceiling fell right on his face. "He's awake," someone said. There were three turtles looming over him. They all had on sunglasses. One was holding a gun, another was holding a saw. They all looked just like Turdsley. "Sorry," the one with the saw said. "We were cutting a hole in your ceiling and didn't know you were under it". "Who awe you people?" Turdsley asked. "We are the Turtle Espionage Agents League, shelless division, otherwise known as TEAL". And, in fact, none of the turtles had shells. Turdsley couldn't believe his ear holes. "Sh-shelless? Me too!". "We know, you twit!" the turtle holding the gun said. "That's why we're recruiting you!". "Wecwuting me?". "That's right. Not many turtles don't have shells, so we hire anyone we can find" said the one next to the one with the gun. Turdsley was elated. Finally, something to do with his life! "When do I stawt?" he asked. "Well, now. We're in the middle of a mission and one of our agents just went MIA. Welcome to TEAL, Agent Fuzzingsburgue!". Turdsley clapped his hands giddily. "First, let's introduce ourselves. I'm Agent Nornburt". Nornburt pointed to the turtle with the gun. "That's Agent Howard". Howard grunted. "And that's Agent Octavia". Octavia waved kindly. "Wow!" Turdsley mused. "I'm a secret agent!". "Ya, ya, but don't get a big head," Howard said, "This is about finding the murderer, and destroying him! Octavia?". Octavia pulled out a picture. "Here's the culprit". Turdsley leaned over to see. He gasped. It was his dad, Big Bobby! "W-what did he do?" asked Turdsley. "He stole something. We don't know what, but the Chief told us he did". "The Chief?". "Yes, the Chief. The turtle who runs the shelless division of TEAL. We're supposed to keep and eye on him if he does any funny business". Turdsley paled. "O-OK...". "Now, come on! Here's your sunglasses. Let's go!". Nornburt gave Turdsley a pair of black sunglasses. Turdsley put them on, and jumped. Through the glasses he could see through walls, infrared data, and other cool gadget-y stuff. "Wow!" Turdsley said. "Come on!". Nornburt grabbed Turdsley's arm. "Where are we going?". "Out! To spy of the suspect!". He shot a grappling hook up the hole they came in. And with a tug, he went up. "Hey! Wait!". "Here," said Octavia. "You can use my grappling gun. I'll scout out the area". She opened the window, and crawled through. Using Octavia's gun, Turdsley followed Nornburt up the hole in the ceiling. Howard came close behind. They were above Turdsley's room, in the attic.